In recent years, various types of electronic apparatuses such as a notebook PC (personal computer) and a tablet terminal are in use. Many of these apparatuses include an LCD (liquid crystal display) as a display. A user can set the sizes of objects such as characters and icons displayed on the LCD, arbitrarily. Such setting is called, for example, a DPI (dots per inch) setting.
In addition, recently, a user possesses a plurality of electronic apparatuses different in, for example, a screen size and resolution of the LCD, and often uses the electronic apparatuses in different ways depending on the situation. To maintain constant sizes of objects such as characters and icons displayed on the LCDs, the user needs to carry out the DPI setting for each of the electronic apparatuses in accordance with the screen size and resolution of the LCD of each apparatus.